


Modifier

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Pike - Freeform, Thunderstorm Darkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 25. FluffPike finds himself following a mystery man who seems friendly enough. The two agree to a partnership for an upcoming event and spend the night together
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Modifier

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderpike totally counts as Klance right?

Pike’s ear twitches when he hears something rustling in the bushes not far from him. He looks towards the sound, eyes narrowing as he slips behind a tree to stay out of sight. A strange figure stomps out of the brush and swats the branches out of his face. Pike pulls himself up into the tree, resting on the lower branches as he observes the man. Dusky purple skin, leather armor, a few battle scars and tattoos, he’s certainly not from around here.

Nearly reminds him of a certain Drow Prince he’d had a few run-ins with. But something about this stranger makes him think twice. So yeah, against his better sense of judgment, he finds himself following the stranger. He hops from tree to tree, landing silently and thanking each branch that supports his weight. 

It’s good until the man hits the local town and Pike clicks his tongue softly. If he wants to continue following the guy, he’s going to have to do it on foot. He hops out of the trees with a small flip and tails him at a distance. He isn’t even sure _why_ he’s so focused on this guy either. 

The guy in question pauses a few times to look around, clearly looking for something in particular. Pike figures this is the best time to get himself closer. So he slides over to him, leaning up to whisper into his ear.

“Whatcha looking for buddy?” He then has to duck and back out of the way as the stranger moves for his sword on his hip. “Woah, easy there tiger!” Pike holds his hands up.

“Who are you?” 

“I feel you don’t get to make demands like that.” Pike shrugs. The stranger growls causing his eyes to roll. But he moves his hand from off of his weapon as he looks him over.

“Do you know of Yuso Manor?”

“I do!” Pike smiles brightly.

“Where do I find it?”

“...Wait, don’t tell me. You’re here for the Teyghun thing aren’t you?” 

“...Am I supposed to answer that?” The stranger raises a brow. “You just said not to tell you.”

“It’s an _expression_. God, what rock did you crawl out from?” Pike asks.

“I didn’t.”

“So _literal_.”

“Does it matter if I’m here because of the Teyghun?”

“Nah, but you’re like the fifteenth person I’ve seen who is all about it.” Pike sighs, crossing his arms. 

“Doesn’t surprise me.” 

“I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“Prize money mostly. But also a giant dragon egg.”

“Eh, you’ve seen one egg you’ve seen -- wait, _prize money_? There’s prize money at this thing?” He hadn’t been interested because the whole event sounded exactly like a snipe hunt and there’s simply no payoff for it. But if prize money is involved he supposes he might as well toss his own hat in the ring.

“See, I heard about it and went ‘no le busques tres pies al gato’ y’know?” He steps over to the stranger, his shoulder brushing along him. “But prize money changes _everything_.”

“Does it?” The stranger tenses as Pike circles him, shoulder against his body and tail wrapping along his leg. When he stops in front of the stranger again, his tail slides along the guy’s waist. _Oh_. He feels a concealed dagger at the small of the stranger’s back underneath his waist cape.

“Oh definitely. You don’t know where you’re going and I know this place and the forest like the back of my hand so you need _me_ . However, it _is_ a messy, bloody, thing and you,” He walks his fingers up the stranger’s bare chest. “You seem like the fighting type. So I need _you_.”

“Are you suggesting a partnership?” 

“Ooo you do have a few brain cells left.” Pike chuckles, his tail returning behind him. 

“What do you get out of it?”

“Negotiations are never done on an empty stomach.” He pushes himself away from him. “And especially not when I don’t know an associate’s name.”

“...Thunder. You can call me Thunder.”

“Thunder, not bad. I’m Pike.” He bows with a flourish of his hands. 

“Like the weapon?”

“Very much so.” He chuckles. “Now let’s get something to eat _Thunder_.”

.::.

Pike stays close to Thunder as they walk through the town after a quick bite to eat. It’s the first time in a while he feels like he doesn’t have to sneak through the city. Perhaps it’s because Thunder is a literal brick wall and intimidation rolls off him when anyone stares too long.

“Yuso Manor is not far from here,” Pike informs his partner happily. 

“People are staring at me.” Thunder comments.

“You are kinda purply,” Pike waves his hand to gesture to him. 

“And you have a tail.” He points to it. Pike draws it in closer to himself.

“...Your brain cells took a break huh?” 

“What?”

“People have seen me around here millions of times.” He faces his partner as he walks backward. “You are a _stranger_ and you kinda look like that dickwad prince.”

“...Drow? Six-something with really long white hair?”

“That’s the one.” Pike clicks his tongue.

“We’re unrelated. I mean, we’re both Drow but I’m only half.” He shrugs.

“And the other half?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Ah, I’m a moggie too.” Pike chuckles. 

“A mog--?”

“We’re here!” Pike turns around and gestures to the manor. “Let’s get ourselves signed up for it and find lodging for the night?”

“Right.”

Finding the event coordinator is easy enough and they have to list their full names on the sign-up sheet. He writes a simple _Pike_ ( _no family name)_ for his name and passes the sheet to his partner. He writes for a bit before handing it back.

“Wait, hold on,” Pike looks at the name under his. “‘Thunderstorm Darkness’ is your full name?” He looks over at Thunder.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Do you have a sister?”

“A sister?”

“Named Ebony Dark’ness.”

“Fuck you.”

.::.

They find that all the nearest lodging to the manor are fully booked. Not a single spare room to be found. At least not until they finally find one inn but it’s a bit more complicated.

“We only have one room, you would have to share it. Otherwise there are the hay bales outside with the horses, and it’s expected to rain tonight.” The innkeeper tells them as she looks over her book. Pike turns to Thunder and back to the innkeeper.

“Could we have a moment?” He asks. She nods and smiles. He grabs Thunder by the arm and walks them a short distance away from her. 

“I’m not sleeping outside during a rainstorm.” He tells his partner.

“Then we share a room. It’s no big deal.” Thunder shrugs.

“You realize that means _probably_ sharing a bed, right?”

“And? You’re small.” 

“Oh _trust me_ , I’m not.” He chuckles.

“...You’re physically smaller than I am.” Thunder stares at him, confused. Pike shakes his head and pats his bare chest before walking back to the innkeeper.

“Keep telling yourself that.” He calls over his shoulder and then books them the last room available. 

They’re shown to their suite and Pike is quick to pull his boots off so he can hop onto the bed. He’s fully aware of Thunder watching him as he kicks the blankets and pillows around until it’s a nice little pile that he curls up on. 

“Yes?” He looks over at him.

“Do you always do that?” Thunder asks him as he pulls his boots off too. 

“Do what?” Pike stretches himself out. 

“Make a mess of the bed.” He unclips his heavier pieces of armor and sets them aside. 

“It’s a _nest_ , Stormy.”

“Storm-- Okay, no. Do not call me that.”

“Boring.” Pike rolls onto his stomach, his tail twitching lazily. Thunder sighs and sits at the edge of the bed. He sits up, arms wrapping around Thunder’s shoulders and pressing himself against his back.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Holding you.” Pike hums.

“Why?”

“It’s easier to sleep when you have someone holding you.” 

“Is it? On what grounds?”

“My experiences.” Pike chuckles into his ear. “Come on, bet you’ve never been in a nest like this before.” He tugs at his shoulders and Thunder complies. He lays down in the simple nest he’d made and he’s quick to curl up with him. 

Their legs tangle and Pike finds himself pressing his face into Thunder’s chest to purr and rumble, even finding himself nuzzling the bare skin. Thunder’s arm drapes around his waist and Pike shivers as his hand runs along _his_ lower back. He nuzzles Thunder’s neck and can’t help but nip his jaw as well. Poor guy is just going to smell like him now.

However, Thunder moves his hand lower and Pike all but jumps when the guy grabs his ass. He pushes the guy back and looks up at him.

“What are you doing?” God he can feel his hair and tail floof up.

“I -- Do you not want -- Shit, I’m sorry.” Thunder pulls away from him. “I thought, you know, you wanted to. But that’s not an excuse.”

“Okay, firstly, I don’t sleep with a stranger unless we’re parting ways like an hour after we're done.”

“Fair enough.”

“Secondly, I’m not sure where the miscommunication happened.”

“Well, just now you were really close, bit me.”

“It’s more of a grooming thing than anything really,” Pike admits, his floof finally calming down.

“It is?”

“Sorta? It’s part grooming, part making you smell like me. Don’t worry about it though, it’ll fade in like twelve hours or so.” He shrugs. Thunder awkwardly chews on his nails as he thinks this over. 

“I’m sorry though, I should’ve checked in with you first.” 

“Yeah, but I forgive you. Sadly it happens.”

“...What do we do now?”

“Well, I just want cuddles. Grooming is a part of it.”

“Okay.” 

“Think of it as a bonding experience if it helps?” Pike offers. Thunder’s eyes go wide. Apparently, this was the right thing to say.

“How do I cuddle?”

“Have you never cuddled someone before?” Pike asks.

“...My mom.”

“Okay that’s goo--”

“--When I was like five.”

“...Never again?”

“No.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s depressing. Come here.” Pike opens his arms. Thunder hesitantly scoots closer again and Pike holds him. 

He runs his hands along Thunder’s sides and through his hair. He tosses a few twigs he’s found to the ground while he chats idly with his partner. Things like where he came from, where he was going, his family, his goals. Thunder scratches behind his ears and he purrs. His hands gently trace his arms and sides while he asks his own questions. Where was Pike from, what was he going to be doing after the event, if he had plans for the morning.

He lets Pike nip along his shoulder and nuzzles into him again, covering Thunder in his own scent. He can feel himself start to get tired and he looks up at Thunder. 

{}{}{}

“What does this have to do with our quest?” Pidge groans. “They’ve had twenty turns already!”

“I just need to know if my nine hit or not.” Hunk then squints at his die. “I think it’s nine.”

“Oh hush, you’re just jealous because I’m finally getting good screen time.” Lance crosses his arms. 

“I don’t want to watch you seduce Keith.” Pidge hisses.

“I’m not seducing him!” Lance turns red.

“I’m seducing him.” Keith corrects.

“Trust me, I’m aware.” Pidge groans.

“Coran is this a nine or not?” Hunk points to his die.

“Oh, that’s a five,” Coran tells him. 

“That totally misses, doesn't it?”

“Yes.”

“Damn.” Hunk whispers.

“Can you _please_ at least get these two idiots to where we are? I don’t want to _die_ because they wanted to get their dicks wet.”

“You’d all have me with you if you didn’t sacrifice me,” Shiro calls from a different table as he looks over his new build for a character. Lance rolls his eyes and looks over at Keith who is thinking his next move over.

“Well, I think it’s cute,” Allura says.

“See, she gets it.” Lance points out.

“How is it _important_?” Pidge looks over at him.

“We have to build a connection, have a bond.”

“Well, Keith your roll. If you don’t seduce Pike then we go back to Hunk and Pidge.” Coran offers. Pidge groans and throws their hands up.

“Alright.” Keith nods.

“It’s not gonna happen.” Lance crosses his arms and smirks. Keith rolls the die in his hand, then lets it roll off his fingers onto the table. 

“Oh!” Allura smiles brightly.

“What?” Lance and Keith both look at her.

“Natural twenty.” She smiles and looks at Coran. He nods as his mustache twitches, thinking this over.

“Ugh!” Pidge covers their face. 

“So. What exactly do you do Thunder?” Coran asks.

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with two minutes to spare lmaoooo  
> I'm ready to pass tf out <3
> 
> Day 31 is "Free Space" and I have a small survey to see what prompt you guys would like me to use for that day. It's a simple google form with five options and it should allow you to do it without needing an email. I will close the form on the 29th and announce the winner on the 30th You can find it here: https://forms.gle/GE36oDv1s8B7dohp8
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on demon-sushi on Tumblr or in the comments below <3


End file.
